The Three Lost Goddesses of Olympus
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Summary inside. Sorry. I got lazy, and didn't want to type the whole summary. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new story! Enjoy!**

**Summary: What happens if Percy, Annabeth and Nico become gods and goddesses after TLO? What if they gave birth to twins, and in order to keep them safe, Annabeth put her twins, both girls and goddesses, into the mortal world? What happens if they got adopted? Annabeth plans to send in a satyr to her twins' school and tell them the truth when they turn 13. What happens if Nico has an immortal daughter that gets kidnapped, and ends up in the mortal world, going to the same school as Annabeth's twins? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :(.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I: Prologue: Annabeth**

Percy and I stood before the gods. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stool, with Nico by his side.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two are the heroes of Olympians. You have saved us from Kronos. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, you two will each have a gift from the gods!" Zeus announced.

"A gift?" Percy replied hestitantly.

"Yes, if you want, and of course with the consent of the council, we will bestow the greatest gift on you and Annabeth. We gods haven't bestowed this gift on a hero for centuries. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, if you want, we shall make you two gods and goddesses.

"A god?" asked Percy. I rolled my eyes.

"A dimwitted god, apparently, but yes, a god. With the consensus of the whole council, we shall make you two gods," replied Zeus. I thought about that. Being a goddess. I like that.

"Yes," I heard Percy say. "I'll be honored."

"Excellent," replied Zeus. Now everyone turned to me.

"Yes, Lord Zeus, I accept your offer," I replied.

"Excellent. We must do the ceremony!" announced Lord Zeus.

I turned back to Zeus. He motioned for Hebe and Ganymede to come forward. They came forward with two silver goblets.

"What's that?" asked Percy.

"Nectar. You shall drink it to become immortal," replied Zeus.

"But, I already drink nectar and am not immortal," protested Percy.

I thought Lord Zeus was going to blast him right there. Instead, he rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, you do drink nectar, but we must bless this nectar for you to drink. It will make you immortal."

Zeus and the rest of the council did some sort of chant in Ancient Greek and suddenly the goblet glowed. Hebe bowed to me with the goblet in her hand, and Ganymede did the same to Percy.

Percy and I drank what was inside, and suddenly, I felt enormous power and strength surging through me.

"Excellent, you didn't pass out. Now that you two are immortal, we must decide what god to make you two. Percy Jackson, the entire council has agreed to make you the Lord of Time!" cried Zeus.

"And," interrupted Athena, my mother, "the Olympian Council has decided that you, Percy Jackson will become the Thirteen Olympian, and the new King of the Gods. We decided that Father needs a break from his duties. Besides, we are living in the 21st century, and we decide that it will be good to elect a new leader for a change."

Zeus just looked upset. "Fine!" he grumbled. "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, now known as Lord Perseus, Lord of Time, and the new King of the Gods!" he announced.

Everyone started bowing to Percy. I did as well out of respect. Percy looked bewildered. He addressed his father directly, "Dad, will I still get to keep my powers over the water?" he asked.

"Of course, son. We can also make you the god of tides and waves as well. All agree?" asked Poseidon.

All the gods raised their hands. "Um...thanks?" said Percy, but it was more of a question.

"Your throne is right there, Lord Perseus," said Mother. Percy went to sit on a throne that was right near Poseidon and Zeus's thrones. He looked normal amongst the giant Olympians. I suddenly felt nervous. The gods then started on an argument, with Percy involved. I only caught words like "Annabeth", "Goddess", and "Reason." I figured they were talking about me. I love Percy; what if they forbid our relationship? I saw Thalia squeeze my hand, saying it was OK.

Then all eyes turned on me. I became even more nervous. Zeus spoke. "Annabeth Chase, the entire council has agreed to make you the Goddess of Architecture and Reason," said Zeus. I gasped. It was like my dream come true to become the goddess of architecture.

"And," interrupted Mother, "the Olympian Council has decided that you, my daughter, will redesign Olympus."

"My lady?" I asked, suprised.

"Are you not an architecture? Have you not studied the inventions of Daedalus himself?" asked Mother.

"Yes, my lady, I will be honored," I said, and bowed my head.

"Also, we have agreed to make you the Fourteenth Olympian, and Lord Perseus has agreed for you to become his immortal wife on Mt. Olympus. You will become Queen of the Gods," replied Mother with a smile. My mother was agreeing to this?

"Mother, why did you agree to Percy's request?" I couldn't help asking.

"Well, Lord Perseus is the King now, and we must obey him. Plus, I saw your love for him is great, as Aphrodite pointed out. Finally, Lord Poseidon and I have made a truce. Therefore, I am glad you, my daughter, has found someone to be with for the rest of eternity," Mother said with a smile.

"Then it's settled then," someone announced. I saw that it was Percy. "All Hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, now known as Lady Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture and Reason, and the new Queen of the Gods!" I couldn't believe it! Then, a throne next to Hera appeared.

"Here is your new throne," announced Zeus. I went to sit on it. Wow!

"Eh-hem!" I noticed that it was Percy, clearing his voice. "Since we are now in a session of the Olympian Council, I have some matters to attend. First, Aphrodite, will you arrange the marriage between Annabeth and me?" asked Percy.

"Of course!" Aphrodite nearly squealed. "This will be awesome! It will be the wedding of the century, between my two favorite lovers ever since the time of Paris and Helen!"

"Thank you, Aphrodite. Athena, will you tell us about the monsters?" asked Percy. He is good at leading the council.

"Well, the monsters have mostly been hunted. Those that were captured were either destroyed or thrown into Tartarus," said Athena.

"I see. Well, Artemis, will you and Apollo try to hunt many of these monsters and thrown them into Tartarus?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Lord Perseus," said Artemis.

"Or course, Perseus!" said Apollo.

"Hades, will you regulate the monsters in Tartarus and make sure they don't escape?" asked Percy.

"Yes," grumbled Hades.

"One more thing. I think Hades should become the Fifteenth Olympian. I mean, he helped just as much as everyone else. I think he deserves a throne on Mt. Olympus and be allowed to visit anytime he wants," said Percy. Everyone but me were shocked. Even Hades. My friends also looked shocked. I mean, this must be Percy's compaign to get everyone accepted.

"I disagree," announced Aphrodite.

"Well, I think we shall have a vote and see," announced Percy. "All in favor?" He then raised his hand.

I raised my hand. Zeus did, too. So did everyone else.

"Great, I welcome you back, Hades, Lord of the Dead!" cried Percy. Then, a throne appeared next to Poseidon, and Hades got up from his simple stool and went to sit there.

"Wait," I interrupted. All heads turned to me. I was the goddess of reason, and I haven't talked much.

"Hestia should be the Sixteenth Olympian. I mean, she was the one that kept the family together," I said, using reason to justify my answer.

Percy nodded. "I agree. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. A red throne appeared next to Demeter, and Hestia got up from the hearth and went to sit there.

"Now, onto the second to last thing. I believe that Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades, should also get a gift from the gods. Because of him, I was able to resist Kronos. He suggested me to bathe in the River Styx. He persuaded Lord Hades to fight for Olympus. Overall, he helped a lot, and is also considered a hero. I believe he should be granted godhood as well, become the God of Shadows and Ghosts, and become the Seventeenth Olympian and be Hades's lieutenant," replied Percy. Percy was granting a lot today.

All the gods considered. "We shall have a vote," announced Percy. He raised his hand. With reason, I realized that it is important, so I raised my hand as well. Hades did, and so did the rest of the council.

"Then it's settled, then. Hades, you will do the honor of bestowing your son this gift," Percy replied.

Hades nodded. "Nico di'Angelo!" he called. I could tell that Nico was just coming out of his shock of his Father being made an Olympian.

Nico kneeled at his Father's throne. "My son, I couldn't help but notice you have grown up. I am proud of you, my son. Also, we gods have agreed that you shall be given the gift of immortality. You shall become my lieutenant for all times," said Hades, pride clearly in his voice.

"Yes, Father, I agree," said Nico.

"Excellent!" A voice boomed. It was Percy. "All other mortals out of the room while we gods attend to Nico!" All the other demigods scurried out the room.

"Nico, you know the process. We bless the nectar, you drink it, you become immortal, we decide your domain, etc..." said Percy.

"Yes, Lord Perseus," said Nico, and he bowed. I guess he was afraid of what Percy might do.

"Hebe!" called Percy. Hebe walked over with a goblet filled with nectar. I realized that now that I was a goddess, I must participate in the blessing. So along with my other fellow gods, I repeated the chant, "We gods bless this nectar in favor of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Let Nico di'Angelo become immortal!" Suddenly, the goblet glowed.

Hebe went and gave it to Nico. "Drink what has been presented to you," announced Zeus for the first time in forever. Nico drank. He didn't pass out.

"Excellent. Nico di'Angelo, the Olympian Council has decided to make you the God of Shadows and Ghosts!" cried Percy.

"And," said Mother, "the Olympian Council has also decided to make you the Seventeenth Olympian and your father's lieutenant for all times!"

"All hail Nico di'Angelo, Seventeenth Olympian, God of Shadows and Ghosts, and Lord Hades's lieutenant!" cried Percy. A throne appeared beside Hades, and Nico went to sit on it.

"Lord Hades, you shall find a suitable immortal wife for Lord Nico," said Percy.

"Yes, my lord," said Hades.

"Now, I want all the demigods to be recognized and claimed. Even the children of minor gods! I want the cabins to be for all the gods! Even Hades! I mean it! All demigods will know their godly parent. No one will be crammed into the Hermes cabin. We should accept our children, not ignore them!"

"Lord Perseus is right, it is unwise to avoid our children. It proved a strategical weakness that almost caused our downfall. I agree with Lord Perseus," said Mother.

"All in favor?" asked Percy. Everyone, even Hades and Nico, raised their hands.

"Excellent! Hermes, you shall announce it to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" said Percy.

"Yes, my lord," said Hermes. He went off to do his deed.

"Now, I know I asked so much, but that was the last of it, I promise. The Olympian Council is dispersed!" cried Percy.

* * *

I built a palace for Percy and me on top of Times Square, as he is the God of Time. Two weeks later, we were married.

Then, I had a twin baby girls. I named one Arelyia Minerva (after my mother), and Percy named the other Andromeda Amphitrite. Arelyia had sea-green eyes, and blonde hair. Andromeda had storm grey eyes like me, and jet black hair.

After a year past, I realized the danger my two girls were in. Therefore, I did the hardest thing ever. I put them into the mortal world and had someone adopt them. I gave my babies rings that had their names on them. They each had riptide and a greek building on it. Riptide was Percy's symbol. Mine was the building, as I am the goddess of architecture.

When they turned 13, I planned to have a satyr at their school sniff them out and take them to Camp Half-Blood, pretending to be demigods.

* * *

**Nico**

I couldn't believe Percy granted me immortality. Father had me marry Eris, goddess discord. We had a baby together. It was a daughter. I named her Cassandra Persephone (after my stepmother). She had my black hair and black eyes.

Eris and I lived in a grand palace in the Underworld. We often visit Father's palace. When my baby daughter turned 1, she got kidnapped. We searched for her for many years but couldn't find her! Now, I almost had given up, but Eris, Annabeth, and Percy told me not to worry. Cassandra will be found.

* * *

A/N:

Finally! Done! This is the first chapter of my story, The Three Lost Goddesses of Olympus.

R&R!

Amera


	2. I

**Arelyia, Georgia, USA (13 years later):**

I am Arelyia Minerva Bredei. I am 13 years old. I have a fraternal twin sister called Andromeda Amphitrite. I do not ever call her Andromeda. She hates her first name. She thinks it's weird, so she prefers me calling her Meda. She doesn't like it when anyone calls her Andy, since she believes it to be a boy's name. I, however, like my name. Arelyia. It's pretty. I don't like my middle name; neither does Andromeda.

Anyway, I have had a rough 13 years of my life. I have ADHD and dyslexia, and so does Meda. Worse, weird monster like things keep attacking, even though we manage to fight them off with my best friend Cassandra Persephone Bolawitz. We are fraternal twins because we don't even look alike. I have bright green eyes, and blonde hair, while Meda has jet black hair and a weird grey eyes. We look nothing like our parents. Our parents are Janice and Victor Bredei. They are both 5'3; pretty short. We are both 5'6. Mother and Father each have light brown hair. Mom has bright blue eyes, while Dad has brown eyes.

Meda and I are different in many different ways. Meda is very smart, and she gets good grades. I don't really care about my grades, but I am very athletic. I am captain of the swimming team, basketball team...you get the idea. My sister is good at swimming, too. I don't know...for some reason the water just calls out to me. Meda likes the water, too.

I especially hate school. I have ADHD and dyslexia, so it is hard to concentrate. It is also hard to read with dyslexia. At school, my sister and I are best friends with Cassandra Persephone Bolawitz, who we call Cassie. She is 13 as well. I know, she has a funny middle name just like us. Cassie has jet black hair and dark black eyes. She liked black for some reason. Even though many people didn't want to associate with her, because they think she is goth, we are still best friends. Cassie is someone that can relate to us that all my other friends can't. She, too has ADHD and dyslexia.

**Mt. Olympus, Percy and Annabeth's mansion, Annabeth:**

Arelyia and Andromeda have disappeared. I have lost track of my two daughters. They are my two princesses. I am doomed! Nico isn't having any luck with his daughter Cassandra. Even though he has given her a necklace with her name on it and Hades's helm of darkness on it, he still can't find them. He didn't want anyone in the mortal world to know his daughter's true identity. Monsters could attack. What are we going to do? Now that they're 13, I can't send them to camp, as they are lost. Nico isn't having any luck with Cassie at all.

Before dropping them off to the mortal world, I took back the rings with our symbols on them, and instead gave Arelyia a new ring with a trident on it, as she takes more from Poseidon. I gave Andromeda a ring with an owl on it, a symbol of my mother. This was for a precaution. No one in the mortal is to know our twins' true identities. It would be too dangerous. All the mortal world need to know is that their names are Arelyia Minerva and Andromeda Amphitrite.

Percy and I have been helping Nico and Eris to try and find their daughter. So far, there isn't any luck. Cassie seems to have disappeared. Not even our best tracking monster can sniff them out. I hoped that the weapons inside Arelyia and Meda's rings will keep them safe; Nico hoped the same with Cassie and her necklace.

**Georgia, USA, Arelyia:**

Meda and I headed off to school this fine morning after Cassie rang the doorbell. Her parents were best friends with my parents. As we walked, we started talking about our parents, and how they didn't look anything like us.

"My mom has blue eyes while my dad has green eyes! They are not the same to my dark black eyes. Not even any of my cousins or grandparents have the same eye color as me! I have the feeling I am adopted," complained Cassie as she walked to school with us.

"I agree," I piped up. "Mom has blue eyes, while Dad has brown eyes. Our family, including our grandparents, uncles, and cousins have different colored eyes than us. I have green eyes, and Meda here has grey eyes. We don't look like Mom and Dad. Plus, my mom and dad both have brown hair. My family does too. But Meda has jet black hair, while I have blonde hair. They are different. I think I am adopted, as well," I finished.

"Well, my mom has red hair, while my dad has sandy brown colored hair. They are different as well. We should ask our parents why we look different then them. I mean, we could be adopted. If we are, we should definately find our real parents," I said. We arrived at our first class: Greek Mythology. Cassie and Meda were in the class, too.

"Hello, class. Today we will be talking about the deities in Greek Mythology. Now, anyone know any?" asked Mrs. Grey, our mythology teacher.

A girl in our class raised her hand. I couldn't remember her name. I think she was new or something. She had the same weird grey eyes as me; she had light brown hair.

"There are many gods and goddesses in Greek Mythology. There are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus...etc. Of course, my favorite is Athena," she ended with a smile.

"Correct. Zeus is King of the Gods, and the god of lightening, thunder, and the heavens. Poseidon is the Lord of the Sea. Hera is Zeus's wife, and is the goddess of marriage. Hades is the Lord of the Dead. Artemis is the virgin goddess of the hunt and moon. Apollo is the god of medicine, prophecy, healing, etc. Hermes is the messenger god, god of travelers, merchants, and thieves. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Now, Annalise, why is Athena your favorite?" asked Mrs. Grey.

"Because she is very smart," replied Annalise. Under her breath, she murmured something along the lines of "Zeus...king...hah! As if...what would...Lord...Perseus...think?"

**Georgia, USA, Annalise:**

I am Annalise Wysperia. I am a demigod, daughter of Athena. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Chiron had asked me to come to this school because he thinks that he has found 3 powerful half-bloods. Therefore, today is my second day. I manipulated the mist to make the mortals believe that I was here the whole year yesterday.

I am not the only one here on a mission to find half-bloods. My sister Melissa is here as well as Grover, a satyr.

When I entered Greek Mythology, I saw three girls who potentially could be half-bloods. I knew all of their names by heart. There was a girl with blonde hair and what looked like sea green eyes. Her name is Arelyia Brodei. She could possibly be the daughter of Poseidon with those sea green eyes.

There was another girl. Her name was Andromeda Brodei. She had grey eyes like me, and jet black hair. She could be a daughter of Athena. Her name is Greek, after all.

The final girl had dark black eyes that reminded me of Hades's eyes. Her black hair just confirmed my suspicions. She could be a daughter of Hades. Her name was Cassandra Bolowitz. Her name is Greek. She has to be a demigod. Then I turned my head to the teacher. Mrs. Grey, I believe it is.

She asked, "Hello, class. Today we will be talking about the deities in Greek Mythology. Now, anyone know any?" I smiled. I raised my hand.

"There are many gods and goddesses in Greek Mythology. There are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus...etc. Of course, my favorite is Athena," I ended with a smile.

"Correct. Zeus is King of the Gods, and the god of lightening, thunder, and the heavens. Poseidon is the Lord of the Sea. Hera is Zeus's wife, and is the goddess of marriage. Hades is the Lord of the Dead. Artemis is the virgin goddess of the hunt and moon. Apollo is the god of medicine, prophecy, healing, etc. Hermes is the messenger god, god of travelers, merchants, and thieves. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Now, Annalise, why is Athena your favorite?" Hmm...she got the facts wrong! She asked me why Athena's my favorite. I can't say because I'm the daughter of Athena.

I searched for a plausible answer. "Because she is very smart," I said. Under my breath, I murmured so that no one could hear, "Zeus, king of the gods, as if! These mortals got it all wrong! As if! Lord Perseus is King of the Gods. What would Lord Perseus think?"

I think Arelyia has heard me. I know that Lord Perseus doesn't care that the mortals are teaching it wrong, but I still couldn't help remarking that Lord Zeus is not King of the Gods.

I made up my mind to tell Arelyia, Andromeda, and Cassandra the truth about being demigods today at lunch.

**Georgia, USA, Arelyia:**

Now it is lunch time. Finally. The day went by moderately fast. I sat down with Meda and Cassie. At lunch, the girl from mythology class, Annalise, I believe her name to be, came and sat with me. Behind her was a girl with grey eyes like Meda's and brunette hair. A boy with curly red hair followed.

"Hello, I am Annalise Wysperia," said Annalise. "This is Melissa Benowitz," she said, pointing to the girl next to her. "And this is Grover Underwood," she added, pointing at the boy next to her.

"Hi," I said, and smiled. "I am Arelyia Bredei. I won't tell you my middle name because it's weird. This is my sister Andromeda. She hates her middle name, so I won't mention it. Over there is my best friend Cassandra Bolawitz. She hates her middle name too, so I won't say it." I waited for Annalise to reply.

"Well, we don't know the best way to say it, so we are just going to come out and say it. We're half-bloods. Well, Melissa and I are. Grover is a satyr. We think you guys are half-bloods, too," said Annalise.

"What is a half-blood?" I asked.

"A half-blood is half-god, half-human or as we call it mortal. You three are demigods. That's the official term we use. Be careful, monsters can attack," said Annalise.

"I don't believe it," said Meda.

"Don't believe me, eh? Oh, gods, how should I explain this?" wondered Annalise. I heard thunder roar in the distance. "Sorry! I tried my best!" she yelled to the sky. More thunder. "I'll explain it all to them. Don't get upset!" The thunder quieted down.

"The gods are still alive. Remember the mythology class? Well, all the gods we studied are real. Just there are three new gods. Lord Nico, son of Hades, god of ghosts and ghosts is one of them. Lord Perseus is the new King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves. Finally, Lady Annabeth is the Queen of the Gods, wife of Lord Perseus, and goddess of architecture and reason. I am the daughter of Athena, as well as Melissa over there. You need to be careful, or else monsters will attack," said Annalise.

"That explains all the monster attacks," I said. We nodded our heads and agreed with her.

"But we can't be half-bloods. We have parents," I said, suddenly remembering.

"Ah, but who's your mom and dad?" asked Annalise.

"Janice and Victor Bredei," I replied.

"Georgia and Henry Bolawitz," said Cassie. "See, we all have parents."

"Ah, but do you look like your parents?" asked Annalise.

"No," I said. Then my eyes widened. "You don't think? We're adopted?"

"Possibly. Now, usually when the demigod has one mortal parent, you could tell whether they would have a godly father or mother. Since you three are adopted, it is harder. You must wait till you get claimed," said Annalise.

"Can we say goodbye to our adopted parents first, though?" I asked.

"Yes," said Annalise. After school, we went home.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Mom and Dad," I said through tears.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Wait. I have to give this to you. When you two were left on the front doorstep, you had these. They had your names on it. Arelyia, the trident is yours. Meda, yours is the one with the owl. Sorry we kept these from you. It was dangerous at the time. Good luck, children," said Mom. I slipped on the ring. So did Meda.

When we got outside, Cassie had on a dark black necklace with a helmet on it. "My mom said it had my name on it and was on me when she adopted me," said Cassie simply.

We met Annalise, Melissa, and Grover in front of my house. She eyed our new jewelry. "Where did you get these rings and necklace?" she asked suspiciously.

"My mom says we were wearing our rings when she found us," I said.

"My mom says that I had the necklace while they adopted me at the orphanage," said Cassie.

"Guys, I think I better say my suspicions. Arelyia, the ring has a trident on it. You have sea green eyes. I believe you are a daughter of Lord Poseidon, the Sea God," said Annalise to me.

"You, Andromeda, is probably the daughter of Athena. You have grey eyes like me, Mother, and the rest of our siblings. Your ring has an owl on it," she said to Meda.

"Finally, Cassandra, I believe you are the daughter of Hades. You have black eyes like Hades. Plus, your necklace has Hades's Helm of Darkness on it," said Annalise. We all gasped in shock.

"We won't know for sure unless we get to camp. You have to be claimed by 13," said Annalise. "Come on."

* * *

**Mt. Olympus, Throne Room, Annabeth:**

I found my daughters! I believe I found Nico's daughter, too. Annalise, my sibling, was talking to three people who looked familiar. They even wore the rings that we gave them. The one called Cassandra wore the necklace that Nico gave her.

"Fellow gods, and goddesses, I believe that I have found our princesses, and Lord Nico's daughter," I said the the gods.

"No way!" cried Apollo. Nico just looked apalled.

"Yes, Apollo, I have. They were at a mortal school. Now my sibling Annalise is taking them to Camp Half-Blood. Mother, your daughter is a good girl," I added to Mother.

"Thank you, my daughter," said Athena.

"Anyway, I believe that Andromeda Amphitrite should pretend to be your daughter, Mother. Arelyia Minerva should pretend to be Lord Poseidon's daughter. Finally, Cassandra Persephone should pretend to be Lord Hades's daughter. That way, our daughters will be safe. All agree?" I asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. I was one of the wisdom goddesses on this council. Mother was the other. She agreed with my ideas. "Good. When they come to camp, Andromeda will be claimed by Mother. Arelyia will be claimed by Lord Poseidon. Cassandra will be claimed by Hades. Dionysus, I want you to tell them the truth without telling the other campers," I said. Dionysus nodded. He was happy because Percy cut his probation to 25 years.

"Yes, Annabeth is right. I agree. I move we accept this," Percy said.

"I second the notion. My daughter is correct," said Athena.

"I agree as well," said Zeus.

All the other gods nodded their heads.

Nico said, "Thank you, Annabeth. You found my daughter! Finally. Eris and I have been looking for her for a long time. Even Father couldn't find her. Right, Father?"

"Yes, Nico, I am glad my grandaughter is found again," said Hades.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, NY, Arelyia:**

The second we arrived at camp, we went to the Big House. There, a centaur named Chiron introduced himself. "Welcome. No need for the orientation film. This is Camp Half-Blood."

A guy next to him said, "Yes, yes, welcome."

"Mr. D, be nice," said Chiron.

"Yes, Chiron, may I borrow these three for a few moments?" asked Mr. D.

"Why, certainly. Annalise, go and find room at the Hermes Cabin. I shall go and teach sword fighting," said Chiron. When they left, Mr. D turned to us.

"Don't expect any special treatments. You, Arelyia, are the daughter of Lord Perseus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and God of Tides and Waves and Lady Annabeth, Queen of the Gods, wife of Lord Perseus, Goddess of Architecture and Reason. Your sister Andromeda is also a daughter of Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth," said Mr. D.

We gaped at him.

"I am Dionysus, the god of wine, so I guess I am your uncle? I am cousins to your father. Don't tell anyone at camp, blah, blah, blah. Arelyia will be claimed as a daughter of Poseidon because of her sea green eyes. Poseidon is her grandfather. Andromeda will be claimed as a daughter of Athena for your own safetly. She is your grandmother. Yes, you are goddesses," said Mr. D.

"What about me?" asked Cassie.

"Oh yes, Cassandra. You are the daughter of Lord Nico, god of ghosts and shadows, son of Hades, one of the Olympians, and lieutenant to Lord Hades, blah, blah, blah," said Dionysus.

"Who's my mother? Is she a regular human? Am I a demigod?" asked Cassie.

"Your mother is Lady Eris, goddess of discord, and wife of Lord Nico. This is also a secret for your own safety. You must pretend to be a daughter of Hades, even though you are his granddaughter," said Dionysus.

"OK," I said.

"You three will be here until summer solstice when your parents will claim you," said Mr. D.

"Go and settle in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed," said Mr. D. We did.

A person said, "Regular or Undetermined?"

"Undetermined," I said.

They groaned. A friendly little boy came. "Hey, I'm Travis. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin!" This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**There you go! R&R! I won't update for a long time, so as a special treat, I gave you an extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Amera**


	3. II

**Arelyia, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, NY:**

I looked around the cabin. It wasn't too crowded, but wasn't too empty. The boy named Travis asked, "What are your names?"

Annalise, who was there already, said, "Travis, these people are Cassandra Bolowitz, and Arelyia and Andromeda Brodei. They are undertermined, even though I do have my suspicions to who their parents are. Don't worry; they will all be claimed at dinnertime. That's because they are thirteen and all demigods must be claimed by then."

Travis nodded. He pointed to three bunks at the bottom of the cabin. "Cassandra, Arelyia, Andromeda, those are your bunks until you get claimed." We nodded.

Afterwards, Annalise showed us around camp. We got to the swordfighting arena. A boy with sandy colored hair and sea-green eyes like mine came forward.

"Hey, Annalise. Who do you have with you?" asked the boy. He grinned.

"Hey, Peter! This is Cassandra Bolowitz, Areylia and Andromeda Brodei. Guys, meet Peter Towers, son of Poseidon," said Annalise. She had a different tone in her voice, almost as if she was trying hard not to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter," I said.

"Hey, Areylia, you have sea-green eyes, too! Maybe you're my half-sibling. That would be cool. Unfortunately, I'm the only one in the cabin," said Peter. Suddenly, I noticed another cabin that was painted sea-green, with tides and waves painted on it, and different clocks carved on it. Next to that cabin was a grey cabin decorated with many architectural buildings. Somehow, I knew the names of all the buildings. Freaky, right? I never even studied the Empire State Building, Parthenon, Temple of Artemis, blah, blah, blah, but I somehow know about it all. They also looked deserted.

Naturally, I would ask about these buildings. "What are those two cabins?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, the sea-green cabin is the cabin of Lord Perseus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves. The grey one is the cabin of Lady Annabeth, Queen of the Gods and goddess of architecture and reason," said Peter. "Lord Perseus is a son of Poseidon, and since he was the only other son of Poseidon in this century, my cabin is empty except for me."

"Why is it empty?" I asked.

"Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth are the newest Olympians from the 21st century. They got married out of love. Since they are still fresh in their love, they wouldn't go around falling in love with mortals and having kids," said Peter. "The cabin is honorary, since they are King and Queen of the Gods."

Then, I saw two black cabins. They looked the same except for the fact that one cabin had skulls on it and the other had ghosts and shadows on it. They were both empty.

"What are those two cabins?" I asked, pointing to the black ones.

"The first one with the skulls is dedicated to Lord Hades, Lord of Dead. The other one is dedicated to his son, Lord Nico, god of shadows and ghosts and lieutenant of all times to Lord Hades," said Peter.

"But why are they empty? Surely they would have demigod children!" I said.

"Lord Hades doesn't have much children, not even with his own wife, Lady Persephone. In fact, he only had two demigod children this century; Nico and Bianca di'Angelo. Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis and later died in her quest, and Nico became the god of shadows and ghosts, and Lord Hades's lieutenant. Lord Nico is happily married to Lady Eris, goddess of discord. So of course, he wouldn't go around falling in love with mortals. These cabins are honorary, since both of them are Olympians."

Then, it was dinnertime. Cassie, Meda, and I lined up with our other cabinmates. Suddenly, all was quiet. "What?" yelled Meda. I looked up to see a symbol above my head: a trident.

"This is not good," murmured Annalise. Heck, I wasn't even the daughter of the Sea God, more like the daughter of the King of the Gods.

Chiron got up. "Hail, Arelyia Brodei, daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Bringer of Horses, Lord of the Sea," he announced. Meda had an owl floating above her.

"Hail Andromeda Brodei, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," he announced.

Finally, Cassie had Hades's Helm of Darkness floating above her. "Hail, Cassandra Bolawitz, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Dead." Then, there was a silence. Everyone was gawking Cassie. Why?

All around us, people started kneeling. Then, they got up. Everyone was stunned except for Mr. D. Probably because he knew our true identity, and didn't seem to think that this was a big deal. Chiron turned to Annalise.

"Annalise, would you please escort these three to their cabins?" asked Chiron.

"Yes, Chiron," she said. Then she turned to us. "Come on."

She stopped at the first black cabin and said, "Cassandra, this is your cabin, for you are the daughter of Lord Hades."

Then, she stopped at the first grey cabin with owls on it. "This is your cabin, Andromeda, for you are my half-sibling, since I, too, am a daughter of Athena."

Finally, she stopped at the sea-green cabin. "This is Lord Poseidon's cabin. It is your cabin, Arelyia. Come on, Chiron now wants to see you three." She led us to the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting.

"Chiron, I have brought them in as asked," Annalise replied.

"Thank you, Annalise. Don't go; stay. Now, I want to know all your middle names. It would get a sense as to why it may seem weird. Arelyia, you go first. What is your middle name? No, better, what is your full name?" asked Chiron.

"Well, I am Arelyia Minerva Brodei," I told him.

"Minerva? That is Lady Athena's Roman name. Hmm...Minerva. You were probably named that because of your sister being a daughter of Athena. Maybe your mortal parent didn't want your sister having the name Minerva. And what is your middle name, Andromeda? It is probably having to do with the sea," Chiron mused.

"It is Andromeda Amphitrite Brodei," said Meda with disgust.

"Ah...Amphitrite. That is the name of Lord Poseidon's immortal wife. Why would your mortal parent name you that?" wondered Chiron. "It is probably the same reason as Arelyia's middle name."

"My name is Cassandra Persephone Bolowitz," said Cassie, wondering if it would be the name of another goddess.

"Persephone...that is the name of Lord Hades's wife. Probably out of all three of you, the most reasonable middle name," replied Chiron. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and a man of no more than 18 stepped out. He had sea-green eyes like mine, and jet black hair. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. I wondered who this might be.

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, NY, Annalise:**

I showed Arelyia, Andromeda, and Cassandra around camp. We got to the swordfighting arena. Suddenly, Peter came forward. He was a son of Poseidon, with sea-green eyes.

"Hey, Annalise. Who do you have with you?" asked Peter. He grinned.

"Hey, Peter! This is Cassandra Bolowitz, Areylia and Andromeda Brodei. Guys, meet Peter Towers, son of Poseidon," I told Peter. I could swear I was trying not to blush. Gods, it would be so embarrasing if Mother found out I was in love with a son of Poseidon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter," Arelyia said.

"Hey, Areylia, you have sea-green eyes, too! Maybe you're my half-sibling. That would be cool. Unfortunately, I'm the only one in the cabin," said Peter. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Arelyia asked, "What are those two cabins?" She was pointing to Lord Perseus's and Lady Annabeth's cabin. I feel proud to say that Lady Annabeth was my sister.

"Oh! Well, the sea-green cabin is the cabin of Lord Perseus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves. The grey one is the cabin of Lady Annabeth, Queen of the Gods and goddess of architecture and reason," said Peter. "Lord Perseus is a son of Poseidon, and since he was the only other son of Poseidon in this century, my cabin is empty except for me."

"Why is it empty?" Arelyia asked.

"Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth are the newest Olympians from the 21st century. They got married out of love. Since they are still fresh in their love, they wouldn't go around falling in love with mortals and having kids," said Peter. "The cabin is honorary, since they are King and Queen of the Gods."

"What are those two cabins?" Arelyia asked, pointing to Lord Hades's and Lord Nico's cabins.

"The first one with the skulls is dedicated to Lord Hades, Lord of Dead. The other one is dedicated to his son, Lord Nico, god of shadows and ghosts and lieutenant of all times to Lord Hades," said Peter.

"But why are they empty? Surely they would have demigod children!" Arelyia said.

"Lord Hades doesn't have much children, not even with his own wife, Lady Persephone. In fact, he only had two demigod children this century; Nico and Bianca di'Angelo. Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis and later died in her quest, and Nico became the god of shadows and ghosts, and Lord Hades's lieutenant. Lord Nico is happily married to Lady Eris, goddess of discord. So of course, he wouldn't go around falling in love with mortals. These cabins are honorary, since both of them are Olympians."

Then, it was dinnertime. Suddenly, above Arelyia, Cassandra, and Andromeda's heads were symbols. To be specific, above Arelyia's was a trident; above Cassandra's was a helm of darkness, and above Andromeda's was an owl. This is not good; Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades's each fathered a daughter; they would be too dangerous in the mortal world.

"This is not good," I murmured. The funny thing was that they weren't surprised.

Chiron got up. "Hail, Arelyia Brodei, daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Bringer of Horses, Lord of the Sea," he announced.

"Hail Andromeda Brodei, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," he announced.

Finally, Chiron said, "Hail, Cassandra Bolawitz, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Dead." Then, there was a silence. Everyone began to stare at Cassandra. After all, it was not generally known that Hades's had another demigod child. People started kneeling. Then, they got up. I did, as well. Everyone was stunned except for Mr. D. Wonder why...?

Then Chiron turned to me. "Annalise, would you please escort these three to their cabins?" he asked.

"Yes, Chiron," I said. Then I turned to them "Come on."

I stopped at the Hades cabin and said, "Cassandra, this is your cabin, for you are the daughter of Lord Hades."

Then, I stopped at my cabin and said, "This is your cabin, Andromeda, for you are my half-sibling, since I, too, am a daughter of Athena."

Finally, I stopped at the Poseidon cabin. "This is Lord Poseidon's cabin. It is your cabin, Arelyia. Come on, Chiron now wants to see you three." Then I led them to the Big House.

At the big house, I said, "Chiron, I have brought them in as asked."

"Thank you, Annalise. Don't go; stay. Now, I want to know all your middle names. It would get a sense as to why it may seem weird. Arelyia, you go first. What is your middle name? No, better, what is your full name?" asked Chiron.

"Well, I am Arelyia Minerva Brodei," Arelyia told him. What? Minerva? My mother's name? I could've sworn that it was going to be Pearl, or Amphitrite. Maybe that was why she hated it.

"Minerva? That is Lady Athena's Roman name. Hmm...Minerva. You were probably named that because of your sister being a daughter of Athena. Maybe your mortal parent didn't want your sister having the name Minerva. And what is your middle name, Andromeda? It is probably having to do with the sea," Chiron mused.

"It is Andromeda Amphitrite Brodei," said Andromeda with disgust. Amphitrite? I thought that being a daughter of Athena, she would be given a better name, like maybe Minerva, or Sophia, etc.

"Ah...Amphitrite. That is the name of Lord Poseidon's immortal wife. Why would your mortal parent name you that?" wondered Chiron. "It is probably the same reason as Arelyia's middle name." My mind was whirling. Maybe Lord Poseidon and my Mother sired them together? That can't be! They were enemies! It couldn't be, yet it was the most plausible explanation as why Arelyia, a daughter of Poseidon has a middle name of Minerva. It also explained why Andromeda, a daughter of Athena, had the middle name of Amphitrite. Chiron was probably thinking the same thing.

"My name is Cassandra Persephone Bolowitz," said Cassandra. To be honest, Persephone was a perfectly fine middle name for a daughter of Hades.

"Persephone...that is the name of Lord Hades's wife. Probably out of all three of you, the most reasonable middle name," replied Chiron. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and a teenager no more than 18 stepped out. He had sea-green eyes like Peter's and jet black hair. My mind started whirling. It couldn't be Lord Poseidon. He would appear older. Suddenly, I froze. This was Lord Perseus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves.

(A/N: I wanted to stop here but it was just getting to the good part. So, I'll make it extra long to make it up for not updating in a while. NB: Chiron knows Percy is now a god:))

**Arelyia, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, NY:**

"Well, Chiron, I haven't been to Camp Half-Blood in like forever! How's everything? How's Clarisse? How's Thalia?" asked the teenager. He produced his flashing smile. He looked so handsome.

"Everything is great, my lord," replied Chiron with a bow. Why? "Clarisse has left camp and married Chris. Thalia is still with the Hunters; I believe Lady Artemis is coming to visit with the Hunters soon."

"That's great, Chiron! I'm glad Clarisse is finally married to Chris!" replied the teenager.

"My lord, please ask Lord Zeus not to blast these three here," said Chiron, and he pointed to us.

"Why?" asked the teenager.

"Because, my lord, Lord Poseidon has sired this girl named Arelyia. Lady Athena sired the girl named Andromeda. Finally, Lord Hades has sired Cassandra. Maybe Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena sired Arelyia and Andromeda together. That would be bad," replied Chiron. The teenager looked at us weirdly. Finally, he gave a wide grin.

"It's fine, Chiron. Could you leave us for a moment. I must chat with these three," said the teenager.

"What if you blast them yourselves, my lord?" he asked.

"Chiron! First, call me Percy! Second, I'm not going to blast my father's and Annabeth's mother's children!" cried the teenager called Percy.

Chiron still looked skeptical, but left us alone. Annalise left as well. Percy then did something funny. He stepped into a dark corner and called, "NICO! COME HERE!" Then a boy no more than 15 stepped out.

"What, Percy?" asked the boy.

"This is important," insisted Percy.

"Fine," said the boy called Nico.

Then Percy turned to Meda and me. "My daughters!" he exclaimed.

"You're our father?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, darling! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves. I am your father. My, you've grown! Annabeth and I were worried!" exclaimed Dad.

"D-d-dad," I started (It felt so good to call him dad), "Who's our mother? Are we demigods?"

"Hades, no! Of course not! Your mother is my wife, Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, Saviour of Olympus, official architect of Olympus, Queen of the Gods, and goddess of architecture and reason. You two are my princesses," exclaimed Dad. He held out his hands. We realized he wanted us to hug him. So, we ran to him and gave him a hug. He smelled like the sea. His embrace was warm, like a regular human, or like my adopted mother and father. I instantly wanted more. He released the embrace and turned to his companion. "Girls," he said. "This is your Uncle Nico."

Uncle Nico gave a grin. Then, he caught sight of Cassie, and his jaw dropped opened. "Uh, yes, Cassandra...come here," he said to Cassie.

Cassie came forward, "Who's my mother and father?" she whispered. "Is it truly Hades?"

"No, Cassandra, dear. I am your Uncle Percy. Your father is Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades, Saviour of Olympus, Lieutenant to Hades, and god of ghosts and shadows. Right over there," said Dad, and he pointed to Uncle Nico.

"D-d-d-dad?" said Cassie softly.

Uncle Nico broke into a wide grin. "My daughter! I missed you so much! Come, give your dad a hug!" cried Uncle Nico.

Cassie ran to Uncle Nico and hugged him. "I missed you, my dear, I did. You were kidnapped," said Uncle Nico.

"Dad, who is my mother? Am I a demigod?" asked Cassie.

"No, darling, you aren't. Your mother is my wife, Eris. She will be so glad to see you. You're my only daughter and my princess, after all. I have no more children. (A/N: Let's pretend they were in denial when Dionysus said they were Percy and Nico's daughters. It is the only way to make the story right. :))

Then, Uncle Nico released his embrace on Cassie. Then, Dad said, "My princesses, for your safety, you must still remain at Camp Half-Blood. Arelyia, dear, you must still pretend to be a daughter of Poseidon. Andromeda, dear, you will be pretending to be a daughter of Athena. Cassandra, dear, a daughter of Hades."

"Dad," asked Meda. "Why did you give us such weird names? Also, can you call me Meda?"

"Sure, darling. Arelyia is a pretty name. Annabeth came up with it. She also named her Minerva after her mother, Athena. She's your grandmother. I gave you the name Andromeda because she married Perseus, the greek hero. I wanted you to be named after that hero. Amphitrite is your grandmother," said Percy.

"And, I named you Cassandra, because you are just as sweet as Cassandra the Oracle no one believed in. Persephone is your grandmother," said Uncle. After they said that, we started to like our middle names.

"We must go; don't despair, my dears, we shall be reunited at the Winter Solistice after the quest," said Dad. "Also...see you tomorrow. There will be a council, and we would be asking you to attend. That way, you shall be given your quest." Uncle nodded.

Then, he whispered, "We may act unfriendly towards you at the council meeting. That's because we can't let anyone know who you really are. Don't feel as if we don't care about you, my darlings. It is for your own good. Something bad has happened. I will be blaming you at the council, but it is for your own good. I have to have you get that thing back. Love you, my dears." We nodded. He swiftly kissed Meda and I on the cheek, and then as we avarted our eyes, they disappeared.

Author's Note:

A extra long chapter. It is your treat! R&R!

A.


	4. III

**Annalise Wisperia, Big House, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, NY:**

"Well, Chiron, I haven't been to Camp Half-Blood in like forever! How's everything? How's Clarisse? How's Thalia?" asked Lord Perseus. He grinned.

"Everything is great, my lord," replied Chiron with a bow. I bowed as well, for this was the King of the Gods. "Clarisse has left camp and married Chris. Thalia is still with the Hunters; I believe Lady Artemis is coming to visit with the Hunters soon."

"That's great, Chiron! I'm glad Clarisse is finally married to Chris!" replied Lord Perseus. I almost wanted to laugh.

"My lord, please ask Lord Zeus not to blast these three here," said Chiron, and he pointed to Arelyia, Andromeda and Cassandra.

"Why?" asked Lord Perseus. I wanted to roll my eyes. Gods, Lord Perseus can act like Peter sometimes. I call Peter Seaweed Brain because of his brain is full of kelp.

"Because, my lord, Lord Poseidon has sired this girl named Arelyia. Lady Athena sired the girl named Andromeda. Finally, Lord Hades has sired Cassandra. Maybe Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena sired Arelyia and Andromeda together. That would be bad," replied Chiron. Lord Perseus looked at Andromeda, Areylia, and Cassandra, then gave a grin. Huh? I was pretty sure that Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena sired Areylia and Andromeda together. Otherwise why would they be sisters?

"It's fine, Chiron. Could you leave us for a moment. I must chat with these three," said Lord Perseus.

What if he blasted those three just because Poseidon and Athena sired forbidden children. It was deemed long ago that no god was allowed to have a child with another goddess, unless that god was married to that goddess. So, Hades could have a child with Persephone, but not any other god. Or Poseidon may have a kid with Amphritrite, etc. If they did sire a kid with a goddess that they didn't marry, them they would have to ask for permisson from Lord Perseus. Gods and goddesses were allowed to sire demigods.

"What if you blast them yourselves, my lord?" asked Chiron, seeming to read my mind.

"Chiron! First, call me Percy! Second, I'm not going to blast my father's and Annabeth's mother's children!" cried Lord Perseus. What? Surely he would want to enforce the laws. My mind started whirling. Something was up; I just know it.

Chiron still looked skeptical, but left the room. I pretended to leave the room, but then I hid in a corner where I had a full view of what is going to happen. Lord Perseus then did something funny. He stepped into a dark corner and called, "NICO! COME HERE!" Then a boy no more than 15 stepped out. I recognized who it was.

Oh no, this must be serious. Lord Perseus has summoned Lord Nico. That means, they are going to discuss killing these three innocent girls. He probably summoned Lord Nico because Lord Nico is Lord Hades's lieutenant. While Hades has no time to come here himself, he sent Lord Nico instead. Probably Lord Perseus plans to have Lord Nico take Cassandra down into the underworld. Then, he is probably planning to get Lord Nico to tell him how to kill the two goddesses, since they were sired out of something forbidden.

"What, Percy?" asked Lord Nico.

"This is important," insisted Lord Perseus. Oh no! That means he is serious about killing them.

"Fine," said Lord Nico.

Then Perseus turned to Areylia and Andromeda and exclaimed, "My daughters!" What? His daughters? Not the daughters of Poseidon and Athena? No one said that Lord Perseus sired demigod children. Maybe that's why he got Poseidon and Athena to claim them; he didn't want Lady Annabeth to find out. Gods, I guess that would be embarrasing to him.

"You're our father?" Areylia asked, shocked.

"Yes, darling! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, King of the Gods, Lord of Time, and god of tides and waves. I am your father. My, you've grown! Annabeth and I were worried!" exclaimed Lord Perseus. What? Maybe their stepmother cares for them as well.

"D-d-dad," Areylia started, "Who's our mother? Are we demigods?" That was the same question I was wondering. I eagerly waited for the answer that I was sure was going to be yes. I mean, I'm never wrong. When I find out they are demigods, I'll tell Chiron. Athena always has a plan.

"Hades, no! Of course not! Your mother is my wife, Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, Saviour of Olympus, official architect of Olympus, Queen of the Gods, and goddess of architecture and reason. You two are my princesses," exclaimed Lord Perseus. I was shocked. They were the daughters of Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth? They are not forbidden children, since Lord Perseus is married to Lady Annabeth.

He held out his hands. Then, Areylia and Andromeda ran to him and hugged him tightly. He then released the embrace and turned to Lord Nico. "Girls," he said. "This is your Uncle Nico."

Lord Nico gave a grin. Then, he caught sight of Cassie, and his jaw dropped opened. Why would his jaw drop open? Oh, oh! Is Cassandra his demigod child? Or is she one of Hades's forbidden children? Is that why he was shocked? "Uh, yes, Cassandra...come here," Lord Perseus said to Cassandra.

Cassandra came forward, "Who's my mother and father?" she whispered. "Is it truly Hades?" Huh. So maybe she is a demigod child of Hades.

"No, Cassandra, dear. I am your Uncle Percy. Your father is Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades, Saviour of Olympus, Lieutenant to Hades, and god of ghosts and shadows. Right over there," said Lord Perseus, pointing to Lord Nico. Oh no! This is bad! Lord Nico has sired a demigod child.

"D-d-d-dad?" said Cassie softly. What would his wife think? And I believe his wife is Eris, goddess of discord. This is bad!

Lord Nico broke into a wide grin. "My daughter! I missed you so much! Come, give your dad a hug!" he cried.

Cassandra ran into Lord Nico and hugged him. "I missed you, my dear, I did. You were kidnapped," said Lord Nico. What? Maybe Eris, goddess of discord did it out of pure jealousy.

"Dad, who is my mother? Am I a demigod?" asked Cassandra. I wondered the same thing.

"No, darling, you aren't. Your mother is my wife, Eris. She will be so glad to see you. You're my only daughter and my princess, after all. I have no more children," said Lord Nico. Oh my gods! They are not demigod children. Cassandra was the only daughter of Lord Nico and Lady Eris.

Then, Lord Nico released his embrace on Cassandra. Then, Lord Perseus said, "My princesses, for your safety, you must still remain at Camp Half-Blood. Arelyia, dear, you must still pretend to be a daughter of Poseidon. Andromeda, dear, you will be pretending to be a daughter of Athena. Cassandra, dear, a daughter of Hades." So that's why they were pretending like that.

"Dad," asked Andromeda. "Why did you give us such weird names? Also, can you call me Meda?" They didn't like their names? Oh, gods! I called them by their full name.

"Sure, darling. Arelyia is a pretty name. Annabeth came up with it. She also named her Minerva after her mother, Athena. She's your grandmother. I gave you the name Andromeda because she married Perseus, the greek hero. I wanted you to be named after that hero. Amphitrite is your grandmother," said Lord Perseus. Wow!

"And, I named you Cassandra, because you are just as sweet as Cassandra the Oracle no one believed in. Persephone is your grandmother," said Lord Nico.

"We must go; don't despair, my dears, we shall be reunited at the Winter Solistice after the quest," said Lord Perseus. "Also...see you tomorrow. There will be a council, and we are asking you to attend. That way, you shall be given your quest." Quest! Lord Nico nodded. Then they whispered something I couldn't understand. Then, as I avarted my eyes, they disappeared. Quest! I can't believe they are the ones that are supposed to go on a quest!

A/N:

Filler chapter.

Enjoy,

A.


	5. IV

**Annalise Wisperia, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, NY: (A/N: Percy's godly symbol of power is Riptide and a clock that controls all time. Let's pretend Riptide got stolen, not his clock. His animal is the lion; Nico's symbol of power is his black Stygian sword, and a skull, while he uses a ghost as his 'animal'. :))**

I decided to keep it to myself. After all, if they wanted me to know, they would have told me. Instead, I went to Chiron.

"Ah, Annalise," said Chiron. "So glad you could come. There is a council meeting tomorrow. Lord Perseus has specifically told me that Cassandra, Andromeda, and Areylia are to attend. I didn't know the reason why. Probably to be handed a quest.

"Do you know what Lord Perseus wanted to talk to them about?" asked Chiron. I shook my head. This was going to be a long day. I wanted to ask Cassandra, Andromeda, and Areylia personally about their parents, but I didn't want to give away the fact that I eavesdropped. I went to my cabin and slept miserably the whole night, having one of those demigod dreams. I dreamt that there was a lion, owl, horse, eagle, ghost, and a three-headed dog fighting for some reason. Maybe that was why the weather was a bit weird these past few days. And why the day seems to get shorter (A/N: LAST A/N, within a chapter, I promise! Percy also controls how short and long days are, as the Lord of Time;)) Something bad is happening, and I will find out what.

Also...I'm pretty sure that Meda, Areylia, and Cassie are forbidden children. And...I can prove it.

**Percy Jackson, Mt. Olympus, 600th floor, Empire State Building, NY, NY, Throne Room, Olympic Council: **

**Let's pretend Percy knew something bad happened, but not what. He already talked to his daughters. So did Nico. Now at the meeting, he knows what bad thing happened.**

"The meeting will begin now," I announced, after everyone settled in their thrones. Everyone was wearing their neat council clothes, except Dad, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda pants. "All right, anyone have any news to give to me?" I asked.

Dad raised his hand, and said angrily, "My lord, my trident has been stolen, and whoever stole it will be sorry! They will wish they never went on a ship or the sea, which is my domain. I will not tolerate such behavior!"

"Lord Poseidon," I said, going all professional, while trying to keep my anger in check, for no one steals from my dad! "I will see to it that I find out who stole your trident! Anymore news?"

A few more gods raised their hands. I pointed to Athena. "My armor has been stolen. No one steals from the goddess of wisdom! It is one of my symbols of power!"

"I will fix that, too," I said angrily. Then, I pointed to Zeus.

"My master bolt has been stolen again! I will blast whoever stole it into pieces! And they will be sorry they boarded an airplane or went to my domain." said Zeus angrily.

"I will fix it," I said, almost about to burst in anger. Then, I pointed to Hades and Nico.

Hades said, angrily, "MY HELM HAS BEEN STOLEN AGAIN! I will banish whoever stole it into Tartarus forever!"

Nico said, also feeling angry, "My Stygian sword has been stolen. It is my symbol of power. I will make whoever stole it into a ghost, making them sorry they stole it."

I looked into my own pocket for my clock that controls all time, since so many gods have had their symbol of power stolen. I felt it in my pocket. I calmed a little. Then, I searched for Riptide. I couldn't find it. Usually Riptide appears in my pocket, but it wasn't there. That means someone stole it. Riptide only appears in my pocket again if I lost it. It won't appear in my pocket if I intentially put it somewhere or if it got stolen. I felt anger boiling in my ears. I slammed my fists into my throne. The whole throne room shook.

"What has happened, my lord," asked Annabeth.

With utmost anger, I yelled, "RIPTIDE, MY SYMBOL OF POWER HAS BEEN STOLEN! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WHOEVER STOLE RIPTIDE WILL BE SORRY INDEED! I WANT MY SYMBOL BACK!"

"My lord, why not we blame our princesses and a few demigods as the thieves? Then, we can make them go on a quest to get our symbols back. Areylia is pretending to be a daughter of Poseidon; Andromeda is pretending to be Athena's daughter. Finally, Cassandra is pretending to be Hades's daughter," said Annabeth.

Calmed down a bit, I said, "Yes, that's what we shall do. After all, I did warn them I was going to blame them. They are coming here in 20 minutes. All in favor?" All the gods raised their hands.

"It's settled, then. Anyone have any suggestions as to why we blame them?" I asked.

Athena raised her hand. "My lord, we could accuse them of working for Kronos," she said.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked. No one raised their hands.

Finally, I looked to Athena, and said, "Yes, that's what we will do. But I fear something bad is happening. That's why most of our symbols of power have been stolen. Just like the first time when Zeus's master lightening bolt got stolen and Hades's Helm of Darkness. We must be careful. Something is stirring. Hades, can you check on the monsters in Tartarus? Maybe a monster escaped," I said.

"Yes, my lord," said Hades. Then, I heard a noise. Chiron was there as well as 10 demigods including Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra were there. They all bowed down.

"Welcome, demigods!" I said in my booming voice. We must have looked gigantic to the demigods. I saw Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra crouching in fear. My poor daughters.

Annabeth took over. "AREYLIA MINERVA BRODEI, ANDROMEDA AMPHITRITE BRODEI, AND CASSANDRA PERSEPHONE BOLOWITZ, YOU THREE HAVE DEFIED THE GODS AND HAVE STOLEN OUR SYMBOLS OF POWER. YOU HAVE STOLEN LORD PERSEUS'S SYMBOL, HIS SWORD KNOWN AS RIPTIDE. YOU HAVE STOLEN LADY ATHENA'S ARMOR, WHICH IS HER SYMBOL. YOU HAVE ALSO STOLEN LORD POSEIDON'S TRIDENT, LORD ZEUS'S MASTER LIGHTENING BOLT, LORD NICO'S STYGIAN IRON SWORD, AND LORD HADES'S HELM OF DARKNESS. IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THEM BY THE WINTER SOLISTICE, WE SHALL BLAST YOU TO PIECES. FAIR ENOUGH?" boomed Annabeth angrily.

"Yes," I told her. "That's fair enough."

I wished we didn't have to do this, but we had to. Playing his part, Dad said to Areylia, "My daughter, please don't take the Queen to seriously. She's just angry that our symbols of power got stolen. I know you didn't steal my trident. I know you didn't steal any of the gods' symbols of power. (A/N: JUST ONE MORE! Areylia, Meda, and Cassie know that in front of other demigods, to pretend to be daughters of different deities. Areylia knows to pretend to be Poseidon's. Meda knows to pretend to be Athena's. And Cassie knows to pretend to be Hades's.:)). Just help us find it, OK?"

"Yes, Dad," said Areylia, playing her part.

Then, Athena turned to Andromeda. "Dear, you need to find our symbols. Then return them," she told Andromeda.

Finally, Hades turned to Cassandra. "I hope you are as promising as Nico here. You should have all my powers," he said. Cassandra nodded.

"Good, now get going!" shouted Annabeth.

"Dear, calm down. Areylia Brodei, Andromeda Brodei, Cassandra Bolowitz, Annalise Wisperia and Peter Towers will be on this quest. Don't forget your magical items. Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra, we gods need to tell you about your powers. Everyone else, OUT!" I shouted.

When everyone was out of the room, I said, "Arelyia, you should have all of Poseidon's powers over water. You will also have logic and reason from Annabeth. Finally, you shall have my powers over time. After the quest, we shall decide your domain, fair enough?"

Arelyia nodded. Then, I called on Andromeda and told her the same thing. Nico called on Cassandra and said, "OK. Cassie, my dear, you will have all my powers over ghosts and shadows as well as power over chaos and discord. You also have my father's power over the dead. After the quest, we will decide your domain."

"Yes, Father," said Cassandra.

"Good," I said. "Now...get going before the demigods decide anything else. Remember, find our symbols. We know you didn't steal them, but someone did. And...we need you to find out. Afterwards, we'll reveal your true parentage, and then we'll decide your domain."

"Yes," they all chimed.

"And...my daughters, the necklaces I gave you have power and weapons in them. Keep them safe," said Annabeth.

"Yes, Mother," said Andromeda and Areylia, and they left the room respectfully.

* * *

**Annalise Wisperia, Throne Room:**

We headed to Olympus by going to the Empire State Building. We took the special elevator to the 600th floor. Chiron took 10 demigods. As soon as we got there, Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra were surprised, shocked, and scared at the gigantic Olympians. There were 17 in all. We bowed down.

Then, from his throne, Lord Perseus, the King of the Gods, boomed, "Welcome, demigods!" I saw Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra crouching in fear. I guess they were afraid of Lord Perseus.

Then, Lady Annabeth, the Queen of the Gods, and wife of Lord Perseus yelled, "AREYLIA MINERVA BRODEI, ANDROMEDA AMPHITRITE BRODEI, AND CASSANDRA PERSEPHONE BOLOWITZ, YOU THREE HAVE DEFIED THE GODS AND HAVE STOLEN OUR SYMBOLS OF POWER. YOU HAVE STOLEN LORD PERSEUS'S SYMBOL, HIS SWORD KNOWN AS RIPTIDE. YOU HAVE STOLEN LADY ATHENA'S ARMOR, WHICH IS HER SYMBOL. YOU HAVE ALSO STOLEN LORD POSEIDON'S TRIDENT, LORD ZEUS'S MASTER LIGHTENING BOLT, LORD NICO'S STYGIAN IRON SWORD, AND LORD HADES'S HELM OF DARKNESS. IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THEM BY THE WINTER SOLISTICE, WE SHALL BLAST YOU TO PIECES. FAIR ENOUGH?" Now, Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra were really scared.

"Yes," Lord Perseus told to Lady Annabeth. "That's fair enough."

Lord Poseidon then said to Areylia, "My daughter, please don't take the Queen to seriously. She's just angry that our symbols of power got stolen. I know you didn't steal my trident. I know you didn't steal any of the gods' symbols of power. Just help us find it, OK?" I knew from then that they were the forbidden children I suspected. Lord Perseus must have claimed them as his own in order to cover for his father.

"Yes, Dad," said Areylia.

Then, Athena turned to Andromeda. "Dear, you need to find our symbols. Then return them," she told Andromeda.

Finally, Hades turned to Cassandra. "I hope you are as promising as Nico here. You should have all my powers," he said. Cassandra nodded.

"Good, now get going!" shouted Annabeth.

"Dear, calm down. Areylia Brodei, Andromeda Brodei, Cassandra Bolowitz, Annalise Wisperia and Peter Towers will be on this quest. Don't forget your magical items. Areylia, Andromeda, and Cassandra, we gods need to tell you about your powers. Everyone else, OUT!" Lord Perseus shouted.

Even though I was ordered out of the room, I still eavesdropped. I could hear Lord Perseus say, "Arelyia, you should have all of Poseidon's powers over water. You will also have logic and reason from Annabeth. Finally, you shall have my powers over time. After the quest, we shall decide your domain, fair enough?" I cannot believe that I was possibly wrong. But, I shook my head at the idea.

Arelyia nodded. Then, Lord Perseus called on Andromeda and told her the same thing. Lord Nico called on Cassandra and said, "OK. Cassie, my dear, you will have all my powers over ghosts and shadows as well as power over chaos and discord. You also have my father's power over the dead. After the quest, we will decide your domain."

"Yes, Father," said Cassandra. Maybe I really was wrong, but I shook my head.

"Good," Lord Perseus said. "Now...get going before the demigods decide anything else. Remember, find our symbols. We know you didn't steal them, but someone did. And...we need you to find out. Afterwards, we'll reveal your true parentage, and then we'll decide your domain."

"Yes," they all chimed.

"And...my daughters, the necklaces I gave you have power and weapons in them. Keep them safe," said Lady Annabeth.

"Yes, Mother," said Andromeda and Areylia, and they left the room respectfully. I couldn't believe it, really I couldn't. So, I decided not to believe it and left the room.

A/N:

DONE! Sorry for the long wait.

Reviews, please!

I have a trivia question. All right. I am thinking of a lock combination. I want you to guess this combo. This is a challenge.

I know...there are a lot of numbers out there, BUT I have a few clues to help you.

1. There are only 4 numbers.

2. The first dial and the forth dial add up to 6.

3. Since it is a lock combination, the numbers do not exceed 9.

4. When you subtract the forth dial from the first dial, you get a number 2.

5. The second dial is the product of the first and forth dial.

6. The four numbers added up equal 19.

The first person to correctly answer the question gets to submit a character for my story.

The second gets their name referenced somewhere in the story.

The third gets a dedication.

The only rule is that you must submit through reviews.

A.


End file.
